Changes In Our Lives
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: Brittany's life was great. She got her own apartment, and nothing could be better then adult hood. Everything was great, but after she gets a little knock on the door, everything changes.
1. Finding a surprise at your doorstep

**A/N: i can't believe my other, or first, got that many likes on it! I mean, I thought people would hate, but I guess not :) . Thanks so much guys! Y'all inspired me to make a story with chapters, lol.**

**this is about Brittany's life was great. She was a full adult, and then everything was fine, until there was knock on her door.**

**Btw, this is Cartoon, and they are 2O.**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

* * *

"Hey Jeanette, is that all the boxes?"

"Yeah, I think so Brittany."

Brittany had just moved into an apartment, with the help of Jeanette, Eleanor, and the boys.

"Good," Brittany made a smile. "I think that will do."

"You could put some certain over there though, _then_ this will be a great place." Eleanor giggled.

Brittany made a little giggle. "Yeah." The three were gonna talk about the decorations, but heard voices in the hallway.

"Alvin! Your suppose to carry this couch with _two_ hands!"

"Well, I think I can do one Simon."

"Alvin, your probably gonna end up with someone-" Before Simon could finish, he felt himself screaming. The girls immediately when out the door, and looked in the hallway. Simon was holding his foot, hopping up and down with pain, while Alvin was snickering a little.

"Even as an adult, you still act childish.." Brittany mumbled.

Alvin rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Oh Britt, everyone knows I will never mature." Everyone rolled their eyes, while Jeanette helped Simon on the couch.

"I'll get an ice pack if you need one." Jeanette insisted.

"I would like one ... please." Jeanette nodded, and went inside quickly. About a few minutes later, Theodore came up with a box of hair and make up accessories.

"Where do you want me to put this Brittany?" Theodore asked, looking at her.

"Just set it on the counter." said Brittany, smiling at him. Theodore walked to the counter, and quickly set it down.

"Whew! what exactly did you put in there?"

"Nothing much." Brittany giggled. She and Eleanor then shooed Simon off the couch, and put it into the apartment, and in a spot in the apartment.

Brittany smiled. "Alright, that's everything! Thanks so much guys." She thanked.

"No problem." Everyone stated.

"Anything for you Brittany." Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, so-"

"I gotta go to my appointment! Bye guys." Simon said, grabbing his backpack. He then left.

"Okay? So as I was saying-"

"I'm gonna head home." Theodore also replied, heading out.

"I'll come with you." Eleanor suggested, following him.

"Yeah, I should be getting home." said Jeanette. "Bye Brittany, Bye Alvin."

"Bye."

"See ya." Jeanette then close the door, and headed off.

"Nevermind.." Muttered Brittany.

"They probably just scattered off to do... stuff." Alvin assured, looking at her.

Brittany shrugged. "I guess so."

It then was silent.

".. So, uh, I should be... leaving now." Alvin said. "I got practice."

"Okay, see you later." Brittany replied. Alvin waved, and left. Brittany looked around, and saw all the boxes everywhere.

"I'll finish unpacking tomorrow." She then grabbed her laptop, and drink, sat on the couch, and began browsing the web.

* * *

A woman walked into the apartment building, with a basket. She walked to the lady at the desk, and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"I would like to know the apartment... to a _Brittany Miller?"_

"Okay, give me a second." the lady checked her computer, and looked at the woman.

"Level 3, room 3O1."

the woman nodded. "Thank you." She walked towards the elevator, and pressed the buttons to level 3. When she got to the top, she walked to 3O1, and looked in the peephole, to reveal Brittany sitting at the table eating a meal.

"That's her." The woman smiled. All of a sudden, she heard a whimper.

"Don't cry little one, I found you the perfect mommy." The woman whispered. She set the basket in front of the door, and knocked on the door 3 times. When she heard footsteps, she quickly went off.

* * *

Brittany was eating her meal, and thinking about her day. She had a good life. A _Great_ life, and she-

_Knock , Knock , Knock ._

Brittany got up, and opened the door, to reveal no one.

"Stupid kids.." she muttered. She was about to close the door, but suddenly heard a cry. Brittany looked around, and finally saw the basket below her, with a _baby_ inside.

"What the.." Brittany grabbed the baby, and held it.

"Aw don't cry little...girl, right? I mean, your wearing girl clothes, so you must be a girl." Brittany giggled.

The baby was girl. In fact, it was a female chipmunk, just like her. She had auburn fur, and brown eyes.

"Your so cute.." Brittany smiled at the baby, then paused. Was she now taking care of ... this baby? Brittany bit her lip. She needed some help.

Brittany grabbed her phone, and dialed a number. About 5 dials later, the person answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I know you were here a few hours ago, but can you come over?" Brittany looked at the baby. "Its important."

_"Sure, I'll be right over."_

Brittany then hung up, and rocked the baby, but paused. Was she so desperate, she called _Alvin_ for help?

* * *

Alvin walked down the hallway, and to her door. He was about to knock, but then he heard a giggle inside.

"You are so cute." He heard Brittany say. Then, he heard abother giggle from.. A child? Alvin then knocked.

"Come in." He heard her say. Alvin opened the door, and walked in.

"Hey, you said you needed... is that, a baby?"

Brittany slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Are you babysitting or something?" Alvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Brittany shook her head. "I found her in a basket in front of my door, and I think... her real mother abandoned her."

"Wow, so, why do you need my help?" asked Alvin.

"You know, I was just wondering, if you wanted to help take care of her." Brittany softly said.

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Because every time when we were kids, and babysat, you were the best of taking care of them, so I was just wondering-"

Alvin smiled. "Sure, I'll help take care of her."

"Great." Brittany made a small smile.

"What's her name?" Alvin asked. Brittany paused. What _was_ her name?

"Uh, how about Kaylie?" Brittany suggested.

"Nah, how about Candy?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, how about... Ashley?"

"No way, how about...Marley?"

Brittany looked at him. "Marley?"

"Yeah," Alvin smiled. "Marley Rose Miller."

"I.. I like it." Brittany smiled. "Little Marley Rose Miller."

"Can.. Can I hold her?" Alvin asked, looking at Marley.

"Sure." Brittany handed the baby to Alvin, and he held her close.

"Hi there." Alvin chuckled. Marley opened her eyes, and looked at Alvin. When she saw him, she smiled, and giggled at him.

"I think she likes you." Brittany smiled.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, she does doesn't she, that _doesn't_ surprise me." Brittany rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"We should go to the hospital, and find some information about her." Brittany said.

"Okay." Alvin got up, while the two headed for the car.

Their lives are in for a surprise.

* * *

**I hope you like so far! :) , and if you hate the story, I can delete it, it's fine. If not, I'll make a update soon. And if they aren't in character, sorry!**

**Bye!**


	2. Information about her

**a/n: hi everyone :) . I hope you all like the story so far! Please favorite, follow, and review :) .**

**i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks**

* * *

Brittany and Alvin were headed to the hospital. Brittany was driving, while Alvin was holding Marley.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yes, Alvin?"

"Are you... planning on adopting Marley?" He asked, looking at her.

Brittany paused for a moment, then made a nod. "Yeah, I guess I am, I mean, I'm not gonna out her in an orphanage, no way. So, I am."

"Cool, can I like, help you with Marley, and stuff? She seems like a cool gal to take care of." Alvin asked, tickling Marley, while Marley let out a ticklish giggle.

"Sure, if it isn't much trouble, I _did_ call and ask if you can help." Brittany replied.

Alvin nodded. "I was just making sure."

"Okay, well, uh... we're here." Brittany parked the car, and headed out, followed by Alvin, with Marley. They walked towards the entrance, and entered. When they got in, Brittany stopped him.

"I'm gonna ask about Marley, you just sit down and watch her."

Alvin nodded. "Got it." the two seperated, and Brittany walked to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, clearly tired.

"Um yes, I need my usual doctor. I need her to give some basic information about Marley."

The woman sighed. "I'll see what I can do.."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled, then taking a seat beside Alvin.

"She's so cute." Brittany said, looking at Marley,

"Yeah, she is," Alvin smiled, then frowned. If he was taking care of her, did that mean... They had to be together? Alvin thought about that for a minute, then made a small smile. It wouldn't be a problem for him, but he doesn't know about what Brittany. Would she care? Would if she did? Alvin paused. He's thinking like a girl... _too_ much.

"Brittany?"

Brittany looked up, with her beautiful blue eyes, in Alvin's opinion, and smiled. "Yes?"

"I-"

"Miss Brittany Miller?" Dr. Shirley popped out. Brittany and Alvin stood up, and walked to DR. Shirley.

"Hi Shirley." Brittany smiled.

Shirley smiled back. "Hi Brittany, what's the trouble?"

"Um, do you think you can give us some.. background information of this little girl?" She asked, handing her Marley.

"I'll see what I can find, in the meantime, just sit in my usual office." said Shirley. The two nodded, and headed to her office.

"Is she your usual doctor?" Alvin asked, looking back.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, she's the one."

"Yeah, the one with bad breath." Alvin muttered. Brittany made a giggle.

"Okay, don't be so-" Brittany started to say, but then Alvin shooshed her. He then hid behind Brittany.

"What are-"

"Shh!" Alvin whispered. Brittany looked, and saw a woman, with redish yellow hair in a high ponytail, walking pass them, looking on her phone, and now exiting the hall.

"Is she gone?" She heard Alvin ask.

"Yes." Alvin sighed with relief, and stood up.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Alvin sighed. "It's _really_ complicated.."

"Who-"

"I'm back." Shirley smiled, holding Marley.

"Great," Brittany smiled, then looked at Alvin. "We'll talk later.."

"Okay, Marley didn't have a name, so it took a while to find her profile," Shirley stated, but continued. "Her mom has cancer, which is probably why she left you with Marley, and the dad is in jail."

"Her dads in jail? That..thats terrible!" Brittany said, shocked. Sure, her parents abandoned her, but _jail?_ That's a complete different story. Plus, she'd be _devastated_ if any of her sisters had cancer.

Shirley nodded. "Yes, it is, now if you want, I can put Marley in an orphanage."

"No thank you, we'd like to adopt her." Alvin said, entering the conversation.

"Alright, I can get the papers."

"You have them here?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Shirley handed Brittany Marley, and headed off.

"I can't believe _I'm_ gonna be a mother." Brittany smiled, glancing at Marley.

"Me too," Alvin agreed, with a smile. "I can't believe _I'm_ gonna be a dad."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Hard to believe.."

"..Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

Alvin gulped. "If we're both taking care of Marley, like, me and you, does that mean... we're.. uh, together?" asked Alvin. Brittany froze. _Were_ they now together? Since Marley needs a mom and dad, are they _together?_

"Um... we'll talk about that later," Brittany said. "Right now, we need to focus on Marley."

"Oh, okay.."

"Onto a different subject, who was that g-"

"Here are the papers." Shirley said, rushing out of the room. "Just sign the documents, and you'll be ready to go, and I'll deliver them, don't worry." Brittany and Alvin both filled out the sheets, then handed them back to Shirley.

"Oh, okay, thanks again Shirley!" Brittany smiled.

"Anytime!" Shirley smiled back. Brittany and Alvin then left the hospital, and back to the car.

"Here." Brittany said, handing Alvin Marley. The two got in the car, and she drove off.

"So, who was that girl you were hiding from earlier?" Brittany asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

Alvin sighed. "Well, she was my-" He started to say, but was interrupted by Marley's cries.

"Aw, don't cry Marles.." Alvin whispered, holding Marley close. He then rocked her back and forth slowly. Marley whimpered, and cried harder. About a few minutes later, her cries died down. Brittany smiled at him. Who knew he had a soft spot? A few minutes later, Marley fell asleep.

"Wow, who knew _you_ would go soft." Brittany giggled.

"Do not speak this to anyone." Alvin rolled his eyes. "It would ruin my reputation."

"Who says you _have_ a reputation?"

"Hey! I do too." Alvin argued.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

Alvin glared. "Your lost."

Brittany giggled. "Look at us. We're 20, and still arguing."

"Yeah, I like how we compete and argue all the time." Alvin smiled. Brittany made a smile back, but frowned, and looked back on the road.

"But, we can't do that anymore."

Alvin looked at her. "Why not?"

"Don't you see Alvin? We have a child to take care of, and we have to be serious about this." Brittany stated.

"Can we at least have one competition once in a while?" He asked. "You know we can't deny we compete."

"..Fine, only once in a while." Brittany said, cracking a small smile, then paused. "Now, as I was saying, who was that girl?"

"She was-" He was interrupted by the rings of his cell phone. Alvin held Marley, while digging through his pocket, and soon answered the call.

"Hello?" You could basically here a bunch of yelling through the phone.

"But-"

.

"Fine, you want an apology? I'm sorry... that I missed your reaction.." He mumbled, with a little chuckle.

.

"Alright, Alright!" Alvin then hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, that was Simon. Can you drop me off at Dave's?" Alvin asked.

"Sure, but tomorrow can you come over? We can discuss about, you know, about Marley." Asked Brittany.

Alvin nodded. "Definitely." About 10 minutes later, Brittany arrived at Dave's house.

"Bye Brittany, Bye Marles." Alvin said, kissing Marley's head. Marley suddenly woke up, and saw Alvin leaving. She whimpered, obviously not wanting him to go. Alvin chuckled, and gently gave her to Brittany.

"Before you go, Dave still has our baby stuff, if you want to-"

"Yes please," Brittany nodded. Alvin nodded, and ran inside real quick. Brittany sighed, with a small smile. Maybe taking care of a baby with Alvin wouldn't be _so_ bad after all. He was real good with Marley so far, so she wouldn't mind at all. Brittany paused. Why is she thinking all of this stuff?

"Here." She looked up, and saw Alvin with many baby stuff. After he put everything in the car, he smiled.

"I think that's everything." He replied.

"Yeah, I think."

Alvin chuckled. "I wonder how my brothers are gonna act when they find out I have a daughter."

"Yeah." Brittany giggled.

"Well, Bye guys." He said.

Brittany smiled. "Bye!" Alvin then took off inside. Brittany kissed Marley, and was about to start the car, but then froze.

How on earth is she gonna tell Eleanor and Jeanette she is a mother?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a little writers block so far, so I just can up with this. If they aren't in character, I'm sorry :(**

**ill update soon! **

**Bye!**


	3. Telling our Dear Siblings

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I've been talking to my good friend Singforthemoment! She's so nice :) and no, I'm not dead! Lol**

**i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

* * *

Brittany started to wake up, and hear her phone ring. Brittany frustratedly sighed, and grabbed the phone, and put it on speaker, so she could sleep.

"Hello?" Brittany weakly said.

_"Hey Brittany, are you busy?"_

Brittany yawned. "No Eleanor, I'm not.."

_"Do you mind if Jeanette and I come over later?"_

"Sure.. whatever.." Brittany mumbled.

_"Great, see you in 2 hours." _The phone then went off. Brittany was about to sleep, but widened her eyes. She immediately got up, and looked at the time. It was 11 am, so they'll be here at 1. Brittany walled towards the crib, and took Marley out.

"Hey, how's my precious sweetheart?" Brittany smiled, kissing Marley's cheek. Marley slowly woke up, and saw Brittany, and smiled.

"Let's get you something to eat." Brittany walked to the kitchen, and opened the cabinet, only to find an empty cabinet.

"Looks like I'm off to the store." Brittany mumbled to herself. She gave Marley some milk, to suck on, and set her in the crib. Brittany was then off, getting ready.

* * *

Brittany was at the grocery store, finding the baby food section. Brittany had Marley balanced on her hip.

"Let's see, baby diapers... I need that," Brittany grabbed the diapers, and set it in the cart. "Now, baby formula, no I have that, baby-"

"Brittany?"

Brittany froze. It couldn't. Brittany took a gulp, and turned around, to see Simon.

"Oh.. Hey Simon."

"Why are you buying baby stuff?" Brittany turned around fully, making Simon stare. "And.. why do you have a baby?"

"Did Alvin ever tell?" Brittany asked, looking at him.

Simon shook his head. "No, what is going on?"

"I'll explain everything." Brittany said. "Just some to my house at 1, with your brothers."

"Okay, see you... later." Simon then left the aisle. Brittany sighed, and grabbed all the supplies. When she went and payed, she got to the car, then looked at Marley.

"I hope you don't act like Alvin... _ever_.." Brittany said, with a giggle. Marley made a tiny giggle. Brittany smiled, and tickled her chin. Marley was laughing super loud, with a childish smile.

"Aw, is she yours?" Brittany turned, and saw the girl from the hospital Alvin was hiding from.

"Well, I adopted her yesterday night." Brittany stated, smiling at her.

"Oh, well, your really good with her." The Lady smiled.

Brittany smiled back. "Well, Alvin's really good too, he's helping me with her."

"Alvin?"

"Yeah... Do you happen to know, Alvin Seville?"

"Yes, I do! He was my ex boyfriend in high school." She said.

"Oh.." Brittany quietly replied.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm over him, plus, I'm married. I'm Charlene by the way."

"I'm Brittany." Brittany replied back, shaking her hand.

"Weren't You the captain of the cheerleading team?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, I was."

"Cool, well, I gotta get going, nice meeting you, and I hope I can see you again Brittany!" Charlene was then off. Brittany smiled, and got into her car, and put Marley in the car seat. Marley started to drift into a sleep, as Brittany drove to her apartment.

* * *

Brittany quietly entered her apartment, hoping not to wake Marley up. When she entered, she sighed with relief, and walked to the living room, but only to scream really loud.

"Brittany, calm down!" Jeanette said, looking at her, with a small smile.

"Yeah, you don't want to wake up the whole city." Eleanor giggled.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, you scared me." All of a sudden, Marley started to cry. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at Marley for a second.

"Are you babysitting?" Eleanor asked, looking at Brittany with confusion. Brittany sighed, and rocked Marley back and forth.

"No.. she's my daughter."

"... _Pardon?"__  
_

Brittany sighed. "She's Mine, and Alvin's."

".. You were pregnant this whole time, and didn't tell us?"

"No, I wasn't pregnant! Look, I'm going to explain everything, I'm just wait-" Before she could finish, their was a knock.

"Come in!" Brittany exclaimed, with a little cough. The door opened, to reveal Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

"Hi guys." Brittany waved.

"Okay, please explain to us what is going on." said Jeanette. Everyone entered the room, and was now sitting down. Brittany then explained to the five. All about the knocking, the baby, the hospital information, and.. well Marley.

".. That seriously happened? So wait, you and Alvin, are a.. couple?" Theodore asked, looking at Alvin and Brittany.

The two blushed. "No, we're... just a mother, and father taking care of a baby." She said.

"Yeah, I mean, we can't put Marley in an orphanage, it'd be lonely, you know, knowing you don't know your mom and dad." Alvin explained, picking up Marley.

"How do you know about orphanage? Dave found us the same way as you found Marley." Simon corrected.

"Well, the _point_ is, Brittany and I are gonna take care of her, just like a normal family does."

"That makes sense.. I think." Theodore replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I hold her?" Eleanor asked. Alvin nodded, and handed her Marley. Marley woke up, and saw Eleanor. Being Curious, Marley looked at Eleanor, then started to smile.

"She's _so_ cute!" Eleanor commented, rubbing nose to nose with her, with a smile.

Brittany smiled. "I know."

"Can I see her next?" Jeanette asked.

"Me too." Simon agreed.

"Of course! You guys are practically her aunts, and uncles." Brittany stated. So each of them got a chance to look at Marley.

"Alvin, shouldn't you stay with Brittany for a while?" Eleanor asked.

"Why?"

"Well, the mom and dad should live together. I mean, I don't think Marley will understand why her parents don't live together." She answered.

"I guess.. he can stay for a while." Brittany suggested, putting Marley in her crib, which is in her bedroom.

"I can sleep on the couch." Alvin also suggested.

"That's good, I guess."

About a half hour later, everyone left, leaving Brittany and Alvin in the living room.

"Alvin?"

Alvin looked up. "Yeah?" he said.

"Do.. Do you think we're ready to take care of a child?" She asked, looking into his hazel eyes.

Alvin smiled. "Of course Brittany, anythings possible. I mean, Marley changed my life."

Brittany smiled, and nodded.

"No. She changed _our_ lives."


	4. Who is this person?

**a/n: hi guys! I'm updating! I'm going to make sure to update hehe.**

**enjoy this chapter!**

**i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

**. . . .**

Brittany stared at the ceiling, for almost half an hour. Alvin was asleep on her couch. Yeah, _her_ couch. Man, fan girling much? Brittany giggled at her thoughts, then got back to serious. Is she and Alvin suppose to be a couple now? Marley's gonna need two parents to lift her up. And it'd be weird if Marley was 10 years old, and Alvin living at Dave's house still.

_'Should I let him_ _live here..?',_ Brittany thought to herself. As she was thinking of all of the things that could happen, she drifted into a sleep.

**. . . .**

_Brittany woke up, to darkness. She got up, and saw nothing._

_"Hello?" She managed to say. Brittany got up again, and walked around. As she was wondering where she was, she saw a figure._

_Brittany gulped. "H - Hello?" She walked closer to the figure, but saw it gone. Brittany widened her eyes, and turned around, but only to be stabbed in the stomach._

_The voice chuckled. "He will be mine now."_

**. . . .**

Brittany bolted up, and gasped. She looked around, to make sure she was in her apartment, which she was. Sighing with relief, Brittany looked, and saw it was 12 pm. Did she really sleep that long? The dream seemed like it was only about a few minutes. Brittany decided to shake it off, and get ready.

She then took a shower, and did her regular morning routine, and put on a turquoise button up, flowly tank top, with jeans, and turquoise boots. Brittany put on her earrings, and did her makeup, and decided to let her hair down today. When she was done, she walked out of her room, and out the hallway, to the living room. She looked over, and saw Alvin watching the basketball game, with Marley.

"See that Marley? That's called a basket." Alvin chuckled, pointing to the screen. Marley giggled, and clapped her hands.

"Hey." Brittany finally spoke. Alvin turned his head, and made a smile.

"Hey, your finally up."

Brittany giggled. "It takes hours for perfection." She walked to the couch, and sat next to Alvin, and grabbed Marley.

"I already fed her, and changed her diaper." Alvin said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Wow. Alvin _actually_ did all that? Maybe he is mature.

"Wow, good job! You earn a gold star!" Brittany joked.

"Ha, Ha." He rolled his eyes. Brittany looked at Marley, and kissed her forehead.

"Hi there sweetie, can you say mommy? Or ma ma?" Brittany said, with a motherly voice. Marley paused, and tried to speak, but couldn't.

Brittany chuckled. "Just kept trying baby girl." She then gave her to Alvin. Brittany went to the cabinet, and poured her some cereal, then sat down. As she was eating, she couldn't help but think about that dream. What did that dream mean?

_"He will be mine."_

Those words kept ringing into her head. Her head kept repeating those words, and Brittany cringed in pain. She felt her head go dizzy, and then fell down.

"Woah, you okay?" She heard Alvin ask. He ran towards her, and helped her up.

"I.. I'm fine.." Brittany managed to say. Did Alvin looked worried? Nah, he probably is thinking of something else.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Alvin looked at her for a moment, then went back to the couch. Brittany sat down, again, and slowly finished her breakfast. When she finished, she grabbed her phone, and saw back down on the couch.

"Hey Brittany?"

Brittany looked up, and smiled at him. "Yes Alvin?" She said.

"Why'd you fall down a few minutes ago? Is something wrong, or something?" Alvin asked, scratching his head.

"I was just... thinking about the dream I had last night."

"What was the dream about?"

"It's hard to explain, but don't worry about it, okay?" She replied, then going back on her phone.

"Ma, Ma."

Alvin and Brittany froze.

"Did you say Ma Ma Brittany?" He asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No.." They turned to Marley.

"Ma Ma!" Marley giggled.

Alvin pouted. "Aw man, I wanted to be the first word.."

"Too bad, I am." Brittany giggled, kissing Marley's cheek.

Alvin smiled, and held Marley. "Hey Marles, can you say Da Da?"

"Ma Ma!"

"... Of course.." Alvin then sat her down again.

"Aw, don't worry. One day she'll say Dad." Brittany assured, with a snicker.

"Oh, i am gonna make sure she says Da Da." Alvin said, causing Brittany to giggle uncontrollably.

"Good luck with that." Brittany chuckled. The two then watched TV.

"Yesterday, I met this girl named Charlene. She seems really nice." Brittany said, smiling.

Alvin chocked on his drink, and froze. "Ch - Charlene?!"

Brittany frowned. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Charlene is physco! No, she's crazy!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she's a no good, back stabber." He stated.

"What did she do?"

Alvin sighed. "She.. She cheated on me in high school.."

"Seriously? That's low." Brittany stated, looking at him. "I'm so sorry that happened."

Alvin shrugged, then smiled. "It's cool, I'm over her."

"Good.. I think? Now, come on." Brittany got up, and pulled Alvin up.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are gonna go shopping, and buy Marley some cute clothes." Brittany smiled, heading to the door.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "We? What are you talking about we, you speaking French or something?"

"Oh come on." Brittany said, rolling her eyes. She and Alvin then left. About 5 minutes later, Alvin ran back in, and grabbed Marley, then left again.

**. . . .**

A figure watched, as Alvin and Brittany entered the car.

"Look at them.. They disgust me. 'ooh look at me, I have a child!'." The figure mocked.

The figure scoffed. "She is going to regret everything. _Everything. _She is going to wish she didn't take him... take him from me!" The figure shouted, punching the table. The figure looked through the window, and growled at Brittany, then slowly smirked.

"It'd be a shame.. if, something happened to the baby." The person chuckled evilly. The person watched as they left. he/she then started to work on his/her plan.

"Nobody takes him. No one, but me."


	5. Figuring out things and love

**A/N: Hey guys :) I'm back!**

**i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

**. . . . .**

Brittany and Alvin entered Brittany's apartment, with Marley sleeping soundly. When they entered, Brittany handed Marley to Alvin, and was about to check the mail. Brittany glanced over, and already saw her mail on the counter.

"Huh, that's weird, I don't remember getting the mail." Brittany shrugged it off, and looked at her mail. As she was going through, she saw a piece of paper that said Brittany on it. Brittany grabbed it, and began to read it.

"_Hello Brittany... Yes, I know who you are. You better watch your back, because what you did to me was a huge mistake. I've always hated you, ever since we were 9. You stole my man, who I had a crush on. I wanted him. ME! So, revenge is coming.._

_You think everything's fine.. Right? Well, here's something that will change your opinion._

_Roses are red, Violets are blue._

_Your curtains are opened,_

_Im watching you._

_And don't worry... Marley will be in my hands soon._

_- ?"_

Brittany widened her eyes, and looked over, to see her curtains were actually opened. She went over, closed the curtains, and felt tears forming. Who was this person?

"Hey, I put—" Alvin looked over, and saw Brittany crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"This persons out to get me, and she's going t–to take Marley.." Brittany sobbed, handing him the note. He scanned through it, and widen his eyes.

".. Wow, this persons physco! Who is this?" Alvin asked.

Brittany glared. "How should I know? It says it's from unknown." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, maybe we should figure out who did this."

"Alvin, don't be ri—"

"I'm not. We should find out whoever this is, and report them." Alvin said.

"B—"

"Don't say anything. We are going to figure this out."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

Alvin read the note again, and looked at Brittany. "We know one thing, we knew this person when we were 9."

"Who on earth have we known since 9?" Brittany asked, looking at Alvin.

"Let's see, our... siblings, Mary, Nancy—"

"Are you seriously blaming our siblings? Why on earth would they send a threat, and try to kill me, and have you?" Brittany yelled, making Alvin put his hands up in defence.

"I'm not blaming them, it was a suggestion." Alvin stated.

"Well, we know one thing, it's not your brothers."

Alvin eyed her. "What makes you... Oh, it wouldn't be them, they have Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Yeah, so we knew Charl—"

"Aha! it's her! She's the mysterious person!" Alvin yelled, making Brittany stare at him.

"Why would it be Charlene? She's really nice."

Alvin chuckled. "It's the nice ones you gotta watch out Britt, it's always the nice ones." He said, making her roll her eyes.

"It's not Charlene, now, who else would we know when we were 9? Let's see, the sisters, who I Absolutley hate, but it wouldn't be them, so it could be—"

"Charlene."

"Alvin! It's not Charlene, I know it's not her. Besides, she's married. Do I need to spell it out for you? M-A-R-R-I-E-D!" Brittany argued, making Alvin scoff.

"She just wants you to think that Britt, but really, she's obsessed with me." Alvin spoke.

Brittany sighed. "Alvin, it is not Charlene."

"I'll prove it's Charlene, just you wait!" Alvin said, crossing his arms.

"Good luck with that." Brittany then went into her room. When she went in, she walked to the crib, and smiled at Marley.

"Don't worry Marley, Me or Alvin won't let anything happen to you." Brittany said, gently picking up Marley. Marley opened her eyes, and yawned.

"Hi sweetheart." Brittany whispered, kissing her forehead.

Marley smiled. "Ma, Ma!" Brittany giggled, then stroke her auburn hair.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna by you a mockingbird, and—"_

"You have an amazing voice." Brittany heard someone say. She turned, and saw Alvin walking up to her.

Brittany made a blush. "Uh.. thanks."

"Are you still worried about, you know, the mysterious person?" Alvin asked.

"A little, I just don't want Marley, or anyone, or even me, to get hurt." Brittany said, looking down.

"Aw, don't worry Britt, I won't let anything happen to you, or Marles." Brittany smiled at Alvin, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." Brittany handed Marley to him, and walked out of the room. Alvin touched with is hand where she kissed him, and smiled. Marley giggled, and touched Alvin's hand, with her small hand. He looked down at her, and smiled. Marley began to make a smile back at him.

"Oh Marles, do you know what love is?" He asked. Marley just made a giggle.

Alvin chuckled. "Well, I just want to say, I _love_ your mom."

**. . . .**

Brittany widened her eyes. _Love? _Did he just say the L word? As in _love_ love? He.. _loved_ her? Brittany was going to grab her laptop from her room, when she heard Alvin talking.

_'Do.. Do I love him back?'_ She thought, over and over again. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps heading out of the room, so she immediately went in the living room, and pretended to be on her phone. Alvin walked back into the living room, and say down next to her, as Brittany's heartbeat started to beat faster than a drum.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Oh.. Um, I–I don't know! Th–Theirs plenty of things to do! Like, watching TV, eating, sleeping, I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Brittany rambled quickly, making Alvin raise an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? Your... talking really fast." Alvin stated.

Brittany felt sick to her stomach. "I'm more than fine, p–perfectly fine, I'm as normal as any normal person would be." She added.

"Okay..?" Alvin responded back, more like a question. Brittany felt more sick to her stomach.", and became real sweaty. Why on earth was she acting like this?

"So, maybe we Cou—" Before Alvin could finish, Brittany ran out the living room, and dashed into the bathroom, and started to puke in the toilet. She heard running footsteps going to the bathroom. Brittany suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, patting her.

"I–I just got a little worked up.." Brittany mumbled.

"You probably should just rest. Sleep _is_ the best medicine." Brittany slowly nodded, and went into her bedroom. As she layed down, she kept thinking about everything. The mystery person, Alvin loving her, and Marley.

**. . . .**

"Aw, look at that, Alvin loves her.." The Person chuckled, and then made a growl.

"Oh Alvin, Alvie, Alvie. Can't you just get enough of her? Once I show up my face at him, he'll be in love with me, and that's a promise.. because I love you, my little Alvie. I love love love, you." The person looked at Brittany, and made a face at her.

"You will be gone Brittany, and then Alvin and I will take good care of Marley... together.." The person made an evil smile, and went to work on their master plan.

"Oh trust me Alvin.. your precious daughter will be in my hands soon.."

**. . . .**

**Hmm... I wonder who this "Mysterious Person" is... **

**don't look at me, I dunno who it is.. ;)**

**ill ^date soon!**

**• Katyperrylover36**


	6. Charlene's visit causes many things

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I've been in the car for HOURS.**

**So here's another chapter.**

**NOTE • I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**. . . .**

It was the next morning, and Alvin started to open his eyes, from his long sleep. He slowly sat up, and yawned, but only to feel a note on his face. Alvin took the note off his face, and began to read it.

"Dear Alvin, I went out for a while, so your watching Marley half the day, from Brittany." Alvin sat the note down, only to feel another note taped on his arm. Alvin ripped it off, and scanned through it.

"P.S, Charlene is visiting at 6 tonight, so I'll be home." Alvin widened his eyes, then threw the note away, only to see another note by the trash can. He grabbed it, and read through it.

"P. P. S, I knew you would throw that last note away, so I'm reminding you again. She's coming over, and btw, Charlene is not the mysterious person." He read out loud. Alvin rolled his eyes, and tore it up, then sat down, only to feel paper Somewhere in his pants.

".. I'm scared to look where she taped this.."

**. . . .**

Alvin was in the kitchen, feeding Marley her baby food. He looked over at her, and stared at her with a smile, as she ate the baby food.

"Your so cute, you know that Marley?" Alvin said to her, as she just giggled.

"I mean, you look _exactly_ like Brittany, I mean, despite the brown eyes, you look like her." He stated. Marley looked at him confusingly, then made a smile again. Just as he was going to say something, their was a knock on the door. Alvin held Marley, and opened the door, and immediately regretted it.

"Hi Alvin, long time, no see huh?" Charlene. It was Charlene. The one Alvin despises. The one who was going to take Marley.

"Yeah... long time.. no see.."

Charlene made a small smile. "May I come in?"

"Sure.." Alvin awkwardly said. Did he seriously just let a killing machine into his, er, Brittany's apartment?

"Oh, here's some baby stuff for Marley. She's just so adorable, I had to get her some stuff." She smiled, handing him a bag of stuff.

Alvin eyed her. "What's in here..?" He needed answers.

"Oh you know, just some baby stuff. Like some pink dresses, baby shoes, baby pajamas, and stuff." Charlene shrugged. She looked up, and smiled bigger.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. Alvin glared at her, and looked down at Marley.

"Your going to kidnap her though."

Charlene raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? She's yours and Brittany's, not mine."

"Um... okay." Alvin slowly handed Marley to her, and looked at every move, making sure nothing out of the ordinary happens. Charlene held the baby, and smiled at her. Marley looked up, and smiled back.

"She's such a sweetheart." Charlene complimented.

"She is." Alvin smiled, looking at Marley. He looked at Charlene. "So.. do have a child?" He asked.

Charlene froze for a minute, then made... a suspicious chuckle. "No, not yet." Alvin looked at her the way she said it. Just as he was going to reply, the door opened. They looked over, and saw Brittang with bags in her hands.

"I'm home, Al–Oh, hey Charlene." Brittany greeted, making a smile.

"Hey Brittany." Charlene said, smiling back. Brittany set her bags down, and walked over.

"So, I see your looking over at Marley."

Charlene giggled. "I am. She is seriously adorable, here." She handed Marley to Brittany, and looked over at the two adults.

"I'm sure you guys are very happy with her." She slowly said, looking back at Marley. Alvin glared at her, as Brittany nudged him in the ribs.

"We are." Alvin looked at her, as Brittany made him a death glare.

An hour has passed, and the three just decided to chat.

"So, have you ever had acting in your life Charlene?" Brittany asked.

Charlene shrugged. "Well, I did try out for a college play, _The wizard of Oz_."

"Let me guess, you were trying out for the wicked witch of the west?" Alvin muttered quietly, making Charlene look at him with hurt eyes.

"Alvin!" Brittany widened her eyes.

"It's true, she would've made a perfect one.." He mumbled again, making Charlene look down, with a few tears. Brittany looked over at Charlene, and patted her back.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Alvin said. He got up, and left, making Brittany glance at Charlene.

"Charlene, I'm so sorry about his behavior today, he's being... a bit rude today." Brittany stated. Charlene looked back up at her, with her brown, hazel eyes. Her eyes were still with hurt, while she made a small sigh.

"It's alright.. I just... he hates me.." She quietly spoke, making Brittany look at her. Charlene rubbed her eyes, and continued to speak. "I think he still hates me from what I did in high school, I swear, I didn't cheat on him! I was just pushed into a guy, and he assumed I cheated on him! Now, he still hates my guts."

Brittany nodded, listening to every word. Why would Alvin assume that?

_I need to talk to him when Charlene leaves,_ Brittany thought.

"I'll go talk to him later, don't worry Charlene. If it helps, I'm your friend." Charlene smiled at her, and gave Brittany a hug.

"Thanks Brittany, your so sweet." Charlene released, and looked at her watch. "I got to go, I have.. some business to take care of."

"Alright, so, you wanna hang out sometime?" Brittany asked.

Charlene smiled, and nodded. "Definitely! See you later Brittany, bye Marley." She said, waving at Brittany, and Marley who was in her high chair. She waved, and left the apartment, and shut the door. Right when she left, Brittany stormed to the bathroom door, and kicked it open, obviously angered. She looked over, and saw he wasn't there, so she ran into her room, to see Alvin laying on her bed, chilling.

"Is that beast go—"

"Get up." She hissed.

"Someone's in a good mood." Alvin sarcastically responded, making Brittany glare.

_"Get. Up."_ She gritted her teeth. "If you don't, I'll make you, and trust me, I have ways." Alvin slowly got up, and glared at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Brittany crossed her arms. "Are you seriously asking me that Alvin? You were completely rude to Charlene, when she was trying to be nice to you! What gives?"

"What gives Brittany, is that she is trying to kill you, take Marley, and be obsessive over me! You _want_ me to be nice to someone like that?" Alvin yelled, making Brittany roll her eyes.

"Why do you think it's her? Would if it isn't her? What—"

"And would if it is her Brittany?" Alvin interrupted, glaring at her. "Here I am, trying to protect you and Marley from her, yet, your mad at me? Ha, some heart."

"_Some_ heart? _SOME heart?!_ Are you seriously saying that me Alvin? Are you serious? You should be saying that to yourself. I mean, you kept insanely making rude comments to Charlene during her visit, kept making glares at her, and accuse her of cheating on you!" Brittany yelled, making Alvin widen his eyes.

"She did cheat on me! And why are we bringing this up? This was years ago!"

"Alvin, Charlene was pushed into someone, and then you come in, and yell at her completely, when she was innocent as could be! You could've just let her explain herself, but instead, you just be all biatchy, and break up with her! So your telling me some heart!"

Alvin scoffed. "She's just making a sob story Brittany, and your telling me I'm biatchy? You should be looking in the mirror, your sure the queen of that word, heck, your the dictionary meaning of that word!" Alvin harshly shouted at her, making Brittany look at him, with tears in her eyes.

"You know Alvin, you may have said mean things to me back then, but that was just worst of all." Brittany said, angrily looking at him. "If you think all of that, then why are you even here?"

Alvin's anger face softened, and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, I—"

"No, it's fine. If you think of me as that word, I appreciate it," Brittany snapped, "If you want, you can just go."

"Britt, I—"

"Just leave Alvin! Never come back if you'd like, and don't ever call me by that Nick name again!" Brittany yelled at him, making him look down. He sighed, then left the room. Brittany wiped the tears off her eyes, and slowly sighed.

Half of her was happy that he left, yet the other half regretted saying all that stuff. He looked over to where he use to be standing, and slowly cried in bed.

_The worst part,_ Brittany began to think, crying more, _Is that I love him back._


	7. getting advice from your siblings

**hi guys, I'm sorry it took a while for me to update. I've been stressed with a ton of work, and stuff. So anyways, ****I got this review saying my format was hard to read, or something like that, so I'll be writing like this. Is this what you mean guest? If not, I'll try again!**

**enjoy this chapter if you like the story! If not, it's fine :)**

**NOTE • I _do not_ own Alvin and the Chipmunks . **

**. . . .**

Simon was in his own house, reading on the couch. He had bought a house two days ago, with the money he saved to buy one. As he was reading his book, he heard a knock on his door. Simon set his book down, and walked over to the door, and opened it, to reveal Alvin, soaking wet from the rain.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at Alvin widening eyes.

"I went to Dave's place.. and.. He... said you moved into a new house... so gave me the.. address.. and I ran.. here..." Alvin panted, as his face was sweaty, and wet.

"Come in, you could get sick out here." Alvin walked into his house, and finally got his breath. He looked around, and made a smirk.

"Not bad Simon."

"Thanks, I guess." Simon said, taking it as a compliment.

"Where's your bathroom? I need to change into my pajamas." Alvin asked, making Simon raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you changing here? Aren't you staying with Brittany?" He asked.

Alvin made a sigh. "I'll explain everything when I'm finished getting changed." Simon nodded.

"It's down the hall, door on the left." Simon explained. Alvin went to the bathroom, and changed quickly. Simon sat back down on the couch, and cleaned his glasses. When he finished, he glanced over, to see Alvin walking in, and sitting down.

"Okay, now explain." Simon said, making Alvin roll his eyes.

"Okay, Okay." Alvin made a sigh, then looked at Simon. "Brittany and I got in a fight.."

"Don't you two usually get in fights?"

"Yeah, but this ones different.. something about Charlene being so "Sweet", and me being rude to her, and calling Brittanh a bia—"

"Charlene? The one we knew since 9, also the one who dated you in high school?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, her, I think she's the one who sent Brittany that threat note, and so—"

"What threatening note?" Alvin grabbed the note out of his bag, and handed it to Simon.

"Brittany and I aren't sure who this person is." Alvin stated. Simon scanned through the note, then looked back at Alvin.

"Have you tried analyzing the graphology?" Simon asked

"The what ology?"

"The graphology." Simon repeated. Alvin looked at him, still confused, as Simon rolled his eyes.

"The _handwriting_."

"Well, no." Alvin admitted, "Bu—"

"Try looking through some old yearbooks, you'll be able to see who wrote that." Simon explained, making Alvin smile.

"Wow, I never thought about that, Thanks."

Simon smiled back, then frowned. "So, what else about Brittany? You called her a what?"

"A Biatchy, which she was acting like one."

"Alvin, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Alvin looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, all she was saying is that you shouldn't be rude to her, and you calling someone that, is a bit harsh. _Real_ harsh." Simon explained to Alvin. Alvin looked back. Yeah, what he said was pretty harsh.

"Yeah.. I guess it was, I mean, I regret saying all that stuff to Brittany, and since I lo... Li... c–care about her, I'm to apologize to her." Alvin stated, almost slipping out that he loves her.

"So.. you lo—"

"Oh look at time, I'm getting real sleepy, night!" Alvin quickly said, laying down on the couch, closing his eyes. Simon rolled his eyes, and walked towards his bedroom.

_Never thought he would love her, _He thought sarcastically, chuckling. He entered his room, and shut the door. When the door was shut, Alvin got back up in sitting position, and silently sighed.

How was he going to get Brittany back?

**. . . .**

Brittany walked out of her room, and entered the living room.

"Good morning Al—" She froze, then remembered last night. Brittany sighed, then sat down at her table.

_Why do I miss him so much?_ She thought, sulking in her chair, _I don't love him that much.. do I?_ Just as she was about to respond to her own thought, their was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Brittany quietly yelled, loud enough to hear. The door opened, to reveal Jeanette.

"H–Hi Brittany, I thought I should bring you something sweet, so I brought some cookies, if you want some." Jeanette stated.

"I'd love some, just set them on the table." Jeanette sat them on the table, then sat down next to Brittany.

"How's Marley doing?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany shrugged. "She's fine, she learned how to say Ma Ma."

"That's great, how about Alvin?"

Brittany tensed on the subject, then looked down. "He's fine.."

"What's wrong? Did you two get in a fight?" Jeanette asked, looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, we got into a fight..."

"About what?"

"Well, Alvin was being real rude to a friend named Charlene, then he called me a.. a bia—"

"He called you that? Why?"

"I don't know, but the point is, we—" Before Brittany could finish, Jeanette cringed in pain for a few seconds, then relaxed a little.

"Jeanette? Are you alright?" Brittany asked, making Jeanette smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright Brittany," Jeanette nodded. "We both are."

Brittany looked at her. "Both? Wha—" Brittany paused, then gasped. "Y–Your pregnant?"

"Yes Brittany, I am." Jeanette said excitedly, giggling. Brittany smiled bigger, and hugged Jeanette.

"Oh Jeanette, congratulations! Who's the father?"

Jeanette smiled. "Simon."

"Does he know?" Brittany asked.

"Well.. I've been pregnant for about 4 months.."

"_4_ months?! And didn't tell _anyone_?"

Jeanette looked down. "W–Well, I was afraid of what everyone was going to think.."

"Jeanette, no matter what, we all will support you, and Simon deserves to know. I mean, he hasn't known for 4 months for crying out loud!" Brittany stated.

"I–I know, and I am going tell everyone, especially Simon."

"Good," Brittany smiled. "I was wondering why your belly was big." Brittany admitted, then smiled again. "What's the gender?"

"A girl." Jeanette smiled, making Brittany jump up and down.

"Yes! Now Marley and.. whatever the girl's name is be the best cousins ever!"

"I was thinking we could name her Wh–Whitney." Jeanette said, looking down at her belly.

Brittany made a smile. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks, now, back to you," Jeanette took a deep breath, then looked up. "I think you should apologize to Alvin."

"But.. why though? What did I—" Brittany started to say, but Jeanette shushed her.

"I think you just put a little pressure on him, that's all. I mean, he didn't clearly know about what happened to Charlene, so was heartbroken over it. Maybe that's why he doesn't enjoy Charlene, but I will tell you one thing. I think he should apologize to you about what he said to you, you know? That _was_ a bit harsh for him to say." Jeanette advised. Brittany nodded.

_Well, he really didn't really know about Charlene back then, and I guess I should apologize,_ She thought, making a tiny smile after.

"I _guess_ you are right Jeanette." Brittany replied, standing up. "I'll apologize, only to get him back."

Jeanette smiled. "Good Brittany. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Simon's place." said Jeanette. She got up, and headed towards the door.

"Bye Jeanette! It was good talking to you." Brittany stated, waving. She suddenly heard her greeting someone, and then leaving. Brittany looked over, only to be face to face with Alvin.

"Oh... hey, Alvin.."

"Hey Brittany." Alvin and Brittany looked into each other's eyes for a minute, then started to talk at the same time.

"Brittany/Alvin—" They stopped, as Alvin looked at Brittany.

"You... go first."

Brittany sighed. "Alvin, I'm sorry I was being dramatic about Charlene. I mean, you didn't really know what happened back then, and when you made rude comments to Charlene, it just made me upset, because you were... you know, accusing and such."

"I was going to say sorry to you as well. I didn't mean to call you... that word, and I'm _really_ sorry for saying that to you. Your not that word at all, and I think your the opposite of that word." Alvin apologized. Brittany made a heart–warming smile at him.

"Thanks Alvin.. I think." She giggled, then sat down. "So, we're still friends?"

Alvin nodded. "Of course we are Britt. That's what we totally are."

"Good." He sat next to her, and looked at her.

"Oh, and I got these for you." He said, handing her a rose. Brittany made another smile, and held the Rose.

"Aw, thanks Alvin, I _love_ it."

_Just how I love you,_ Alvin thought, as Brittany out the rose in a vase. She turned her head, and felt her arms wrap around him.

Brittany smiled. "Thanks again Alvin, for everything." Alvin glanced at her for a moment, then returned the hug.

**. . . .**

"I'm coming for you Alvin and Brittany! Better watch out!"

**. . . .**

**sorry if it's bad, I'm working on other stuff. i'****ll make an ^date soon!**

**Adios!**

**• Katyperrylover36 3**


	8. Asking someone out and Babysitting

**hello friends! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a little while. I'm a busy duckling! **

**I read all my reviews, and I want to thank everyone! And the fight in the previous chapter was a little edgey, and I couldn't agree more. And Brittany wouldn't forgive him easy, but I just made her forgive him.**

**Here's the next chapter! And shout out to TheonorxCabbie!**

**. . . .**

It was the next day, and Brittany was in her small living room, writing in her notebook. Alvin was in an empty room next to Brittany's bedroom, fixing up a place for Marley to sleep. She took a sip of her water, and stared at the page. Since she was finished writing down the bills, she decided to write a little something.

_5 Reasons why I love Alvin:_

_#1: He has matured a little. He now doesn't pull pranks on me, and we rarely get into arguments anymore._

_#2: Alvin has a tiny bit of sweetness in him. Yesterday, he gave me a beautiful rose, as we were making up._

_#3: He has adorable dimples! I think it's kinda cute whenever I see them, when he smiles._

_#4: He has a way with kids. Since Alvin and I are taking care of Marley, he's been great with her ever since. Alvin is a really great father to her._

_#5: I just... love him._

Brittany stopped writing, and scanned over the sheet. As she was reading the last one, she heard footsteps getting closer, and closer.

_Ah crap!_ Brittany looked around frantically, then stuffed the piece of paper in her mouth. She looked over, to see Alvin entering the room.

"Hey, what color do you..." He paused, when seeing Brittany. "Since when do you have puffy cheeks?" Brittany shrugged, and spit out the paper. Alvin eyed her for a second, then quickly shook it off.

"So, what color do you want? You want the, Will you go on a date with me, or pink?"

"Definitely the pi.." Brittany stopped talking, and looked at Alvin. "Alvin... a–are you asking me out?"

Alvin fidgeted with his fingers. "Well.. yeah, I mean, if you want—"

"I'd love to go with you Alvin." Brittany interrupted, smiling at him. Alvin made a smile back, and turned around.

"Great, we'll leave at 7." He left the room, doing a silent yes. Brittany made sure Alvin was gone, and finally started to jump on the couch, squealing.

Brittany squealed. "He asked me out! He asked me out! Alvin asked me..." Brittany stopped jumping, and paused. "He asked me out..." She went silent for a moment, then made a gasp.

"I have to go buy a dress!" She grabbed her purse, and ran out the building, getting into her car, and driving off.

Alvin chuckled. "Chicks these days." He went back into the room, and started painting the wall. He took a glance at Marley, then made a smile, but froze.

"... Ah crap! I don't have a tux!" He dropped the brush, and quickly grabbed Marley, leaving the apartment, and heading towards the nearest tuxedo store.

This should be... interesting.

**. . . .**

"So, do you think this would be good for my date tonight? I mean, I love the color pink, but this has a tiny bit of green in it, and you know I hate green. Ew! And I do love the sequence, but... Eleanor, are you listening?"

Eleanor sighed, and rolled her eyes. Since Alvin asked Brittany out, and Jeanette was busy, she asked Eleanor to go to the mall with her, to "Help" pick out a dress for her. She didn't know she would go on, and on about this though _(Really Eleanor? You wouldn't think Brittany would do this?)_. She turned up the volume of her music, trying to cut out Brittany's voice.

"Every word Brittany. Every word."

"Good, so do you think this is a good dress?"

"Yeah, it looks good on you." Eleanor replied, scrolling the volume bar higher. Brittany glared at her, then grabbed her phone, and put it in her purse.

"I'm serious Ellie," Brittany sighed, then looking back at Eleanor. "I haven't been on a date in a long time and... I just want this night to be perfect. Especially since it's with.. Alvin."

Eleanor nodded. "I understand that Brittany, but you don't have to criticize _every_ dress here. Just, find a dress that you quite enjoy."

"I know, I know, but I can't help myself! When I see this dress... It just upsets me that they put green on this, and don't get me started on.."

"Just go find a dress Britt."

"That's why we're here." Brittany turned around, and wondered around the store, searching for a dress. She looked over almost every dress, but couldn't find anything. Giving up, Brittany was heading to another store, when a dress caught her eye. She stopped her tracks, and checked every detail. When it comes to dresses, even when she's in her twenties, she is _very_ picky. When she finished checking, she gasped.

"This is perfect!"

**. . . .**

"Alvin, I'm home!" Brittany called out shutting the door behind her. She took a few glances around the room, only for no one to respond.

"Alvin? You ho.." She paused, and glanced over at the time. _5:03 pm._ Brittany widened her eyes and dropped the bags. She's been gone _that_ long? She quickly picked up her bags, and ran to her room, only to stop.

"Ah crap, I need a babysitter!" Brittany grabbed her phone, and dialed a number.

_"Hello."_

Brittany smiled. "El—"

_"Sorry, I can't get to your call now. Please leave me a message!"_

Brittany sighed, then dialed another number.

_"Hello."_

"Jeanette, do you—"

_"I can't respond to you call now. I will call later."_

Brittany groaned, then dialed more and more people. Some of them were busy, and some wouldn't answer the call. She scrolled down her contacts, trying to find someone. She stopped scrolling, and looked at a name. Brittany clicked on the name, and pressed call. A few seconds later, there was a voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Charlene!"

_"Oh hey Brittany! What's up?"_

Brittany smiled. "I was wondering, do you think you can babysit tonight? Alvin and I are going on a date, and no one would pick up their phones, and..."

_"I would love to babysit! Anything for my daugh... I–I mean Marley."_

Brittany stood there for a moment, then shook it off. "Okay... so be here at 7, okay?"

"All right, see you then Brittany." Charlene quickly hung up the phone, and looked out her window.

Charlene sighed. "Oh Brittany, I wish I had the guts to tell you..."

Brittany shut her phone off, and ran to her room, shutting the door.

**. . . .**

Alvin was sitting on the couch, waiting for Brittany. He was wearing a tuxedo, but instead a red jacket instead of a black. He tapped his foot, and stated at the ground for a few moments, when something caught his eyes. He glanced over, to see a piece of crumbled paper under the couch, where you can see a tiny bit. Curious, Alvin grabbed it. Before he could read, he heard footsteps. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, and looked over, only to widen his eyes.

Brittany was wearing a long, blends of all pink color dress. The dress went to the floor, but you can see her right leg _(You know, those kind of dresses)_. She had white sleeves, but you could see the shoulders. Her hair was in a French braid, with a little pink rose in her hair. She had a little make up on.

Brittany smirked. "I hope I'm not to dressed up."

"Y.. Your f... f.. f..."

"I see your speechless." She said, giggling at his reaction. He stood up, and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You ready to go?"

"Silly," Brittany rolled her eyes. "We have to wait for the babysitter." She stated. Alvin nodded.

"Oh, you got one of our siblings to baby sit Marley?"

Brittany made a nervous smile. "Not exactly.." Right when Alvin opened his mouth, their was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brittany called out. The door opened, to be Charlene, with a bag of baby stuff.

"Hi Brittany, I... wow, you look amazing!" Charlene had her mouth open, stunned.

Brittany giggled. "Thanks Charlene, I'm glad you came. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't agreed."

"Anytime," Charlene shrugged, then looking at Alvin. "You look handsome." She giggled, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Alvin stared at her for a moment, then pulled Brittany aside.

"Excuse us for a moment." Charlene nodded, as Alvin pulled Brittany into the hallway.

"Are you crazy? Why are you letting that physco path babysitting our daughter?" He whispered, making Brittany glare at him.

"She is not a physco path. And she was the only one available, so stop being a baby, and deal with it," She angrily whispered. Alvin rolled his eyes, as she pulled him back, to the door.

"We'll be going now! Take care of Marley." She and Alvin closed the door, leaving Charlene with Marley. Charlene looked at Marley, and made a smile.

"You are so adorable Marley," She stated, rubbing her nose to Marley's nose. "Sometimes I regret leaving you at the doorstep, but other times, I like how Brittany and Alvin take care of you. I love you very much." She kissed her cheek, and cradled her in her arms.

.

20 minutes has passed, and Charlene was feeding Marley a bottle of milk.

Charlene giggled. "Drink up baby girl." She sat down as Marley sucked the milk from the bottle. All of a sudden, she heard the door open. Confused, Charlene set Marley down, and walked towards the door. She looked over, and saw no one.

"That's weird. I could've swo—" Before she could finish, she felt something hard press against her nose, and mouth.

"MMPH!" She screamed. Her vision began to be a blur. She looked over, to see a figure with a mask on.

The figure giggled. "Nighty night."

Charlene felt herself falling onto the ground, as all she could see was darkness. The person snickered, and grabbed Marley.

"No one takes my Alvie."

**. . . .**

**sorry if this is a bit rush, I am working on my music I have to learn for my school chorus teacher Mr. Manley, and she is very strict for everyone to learn this music piece. Its called, _Break of Day_ by Michael.**

**Its a good, classical song, and good for my group ;) so anyway, if you review it's a bit rushed, I totally understand.**

**Ill ^pdate soon!**

**— Katyperrylover36**


	9. The Date

**Hi readers! I am proudly to present another chapter of _Changes in our Lives_! And I wanna shout out to _Munkedupjoe213_! I am a huge fan of his stories, and I was real happy when he said _he_ liked _my_ story! He's basically famous to me! Lol . :P**

**so anyways here's another chapter, and when you find out who the person is, you will not be expecting her.**

**so as I always say, _Enjoy_. And shoutout to Singforthemoment1972, and TheonorxCabbie! **

**. . . .**

Brittany and Alvin were in the car, on their way to a restraunt. Brittany was in the passenger seat, while Alvin was driving.

"Alvin," Brittany started to say. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Alvin told, chuckling at her.

"Oh come on Alvie." Brittany whined.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "If you keep whining, I will turn this car around, and we'll go back."

"Whatever." Brittany giggled. She and Alvin were then silent for a while. A few moments later, Alvin broke the silence.

"Something's telling me I should check up on Marley." Alvin stated, grabbing his phone.

"Alvin, I'm sure she's fine."

Alvin's eyes were still on the road. "I know, I just want to make sure." Brittany rolled her eyes, then grabbed his phone.

"Here, I'll call Charlene." She dialed the number, and put the phone to her ear. When it went to voicemail, Brittany closed his phone's screen.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Charlene didn't answer. She must be having a good time with Marley." Brittany stated, fluffing her braided hair.

"I'm gonna go back." Alvin called out, going to the nearest turn lane.

"B.. But what about our date? Alvin, I'm sure Charlene's just taking care of Marley." Brittany explained, looking at him.

"Something in my gut is saying something's wrong." Brittany slowly nodded, as she looked down. Alvin noticed, and sighed.

"You know, maybe your right. Maybe she's alright." Brittany's face brightened, and nodded quickly. Alvin chuckled, then turned the car to the restraunt.

"We're here." Alvin stated. Brittany opened the door, and looked at the place, with awe.

"Alvin," Brittany smiled. "This place looks amazing!"

"I knew you would like this place." Alvin chuckled, smiling at her.

"Isn't this place expensive though? Will you be able to afford it?" Brittany asked, looking at him.

Alvin smiled. "I have enough, just don't get anything above 50 dollars." Brittany giggled, and followed him into the restraunt. He signed in for his reservation, and the waiter soon guided them to a table.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked, handing them menus.

"I'd like a water." The two answered in unison. They looked at each other, and blushed. The waiter chuckled, and smiled at them.

"I'll go get your waters." She left the table, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. Brittany looked over at Alvin, and smiled at him.

"So how's life?" She asked, trying to make a conversation.

"You should know. I kinda live with you." He responded, making Brittany giggle. Alvin made another smile at her, as she kept giggling. The two looked over the menu, and discussed the bill. Soon, the waiter came back with their waters.

"Here are your waters. Now are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yes. We're just going to share the spaghetti, and can I add a salad to that?"

The waiter nodded. "Of course, will that be all?"

"Yes." Alvin and Brittany once again said in unison. Again, they both blushed, and looked at each other. The waiter smiled again, and grabbed the menus.

"Alright, that'll be out in about 15 minutes." She left, as Brittany got up.

"I'm gonna use the ladies room." Brittany told Alvin, as he nodded. When she left, Alvin felt that feeling again in his gut.

"Don't worry.. she's fine... Marley's fine.. Don't call, Don't call." Alvin repeated, as his hand shook. As soon as he said that, he quickly grabbed his phone, and dialed Charlene's number.

**. . . .**

The mysterious person was still at the apartment, tying up Charlene.

"Gosh, how much does this girl eat?" The person mumbled, trying to put Charlene on the chair. All of a sudden, Marley started to scream.

"Oh shut up miserable bra—" before The person could finish, Charlene's phone began to ring again. She looked to see Alvin on the caller ID.

"Crap. I gotta answer or he'll come back.." She mumbled. She grabbed Charlene's phone, and pressed answer.

"Hello?" She fakely said cheerfully, trying to sound like Charlene, which was a pretty good impression.

_"Hey Charlene, how's Marley?"_

"Oh... Uh, She's just a bit cranky, but I'm about to put her in a nap." The person responded, trying to shut the baby up.

_"Oh yeah, just put her in a nap, and she'll be non cranky."_

"Okay.."

_"So, how—"_

"Why don't you get back to your date. Everything is under control." The person scowled, trying to be nice.

_"Oh... Okay. Well, see you later."_ He hung up the phone, as The person finished tying up Charlene.

"Alright, now my plan is in action." She quickly grabbed Marley, and ran out the apartment quickly. Marley kept on crying, not knowing this person.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you.." The person threatened. She went in her car, and sped off.

**. . . .**

Alvin blankly stared at his phone for a while, then shook it off.

_Her voice was a bit weird, _Alvin thought. _Oh well, must be my imagination. _As he put his hands in his pocket, he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. Alvin confusedly took it out, and widened his eyes. The paper! The one that had his name on it. Alvin quickly unfolded the paper, and stared at it.

_Reasons why I love Alvin._

_What the crap? _Alvin thought. He scanned through the paper, and looked at every word. When he finished, he looked over to see Brittany coming towards the table. Alvin quickly put it back in his pocket, and pretended he was playing with his fingers.

"Sorry it took a while, apparently a lot of girls had to use it." She giggled, sitting down.

"It's fine." He quickly replied. Brittany stared at him for a moment, then took a sip of her water.

_Holy crap. Brittany likes me, no, loves me!_ He thought, making a smile.

"Your so mature." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I guess that falls under number 1, huh?" Brittany stopped drinking her water, and looked at him.

"What?"

"I.."

"Here's your food." The waiter interrupted, setting the food down. The two thanked her, and began eating their meal. Brittany looked at Alvin for a moment, then shrugged it off.

14 minutes has passed, and the two were enjoying themselves. Alvin made a couple of jokes, and Brittany giggled at them. Brittany put a noodle in her mouth, and began to suck it in. Alvin did the same thing, as he sucked his. What they didn't know was that they were eating the same noodle. When they reached the end, their lips were pressed together. Alvin and Brittany quickly released, and began to blush.

"Uh.."

"Y.. Yeah.." Brittany stuttered, rubbing her shoulder. The two stared at each other.

"So.." Alvin silently said. Brittany did the same, and nervously chuckled. She quickly shook it off, and looked at him.

Brittany smiled. "So, what color are you painting Marley's room?"

"I'm probably painting it pink you know, since you like pink, and stuff. I'm sure Marley will like pink too." Alvin stated.

"Your so sweet, you know that Alvin? You changed a lot since you were young." Brittany said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, so I guess that goes on reason 2. And I have adorable dimples. Do you think so?" Brittany stopped eating her salad, and froze in place. Her heart was beating fast, as she was widening her eyes. It was basically in slow motion to her. She dropped her fork, making a loud, clink sound. A few people stared, but went back to their meal.

_This is a dream, please tell me this is a dream, _Brittany pleaded in her mind, still in place. Alvin took out the crumbled paper, and handed it to her. Brittany, still frozen, didn't move an inch. About 5 minutes later, she finally spoke.

"Wh.. Where d–d–did you... g... get th.. that?" Brittany stuttered, slowly grabbing the paper.

"I found it under the couch." He answered. Brittany felt her whole world stopping, as she felt a tear go down her face.

"I.. I'll be in the car. I'll wait until your done eating." She quietly spoke.

"Brittany wai—"

"I need to be alo.." Before she could finish, she felt a pair of lips come to hers. Brittany stared at him, before finally returning the kiss (Their still siting at the table).

"Here's the bill. I hope you.." The waiter paused, while looking at Brittany and Alvin. They were still kissing for about a few minutes, when the waiter cleared her throat. They finally released, and blushed.

"Here's the bill, I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"Trust me, I did." Alvin said, looking at Brittany. Brittany giggled, and nodded.

"... That'll be 52 dollars."

**. . . .**

"I can't believe you did that Alvin!" Brittany laughed, following her now boyfriend to the door.

Alvin shrugged. "Hey, that dude deserved it, looking at your butt like that." Brittany rolled her eyes, and unlocked the door, only to freeze.

"That's weird. The doors already unlocked." Brittany shrugged, and opened the door, only for her to widen her eyes.

"What's wro..." Alvin froze, and widened his eyes too.

"Oh my gosh, Charlene!" Brittany ran to her side, and helped untie her, as Alvin removed the tape from her mouth. When he ripped it out, Charlene gasped, breathing in and out. Brittany finished un tying, as Charlene hurriedly hugged Brittany, crying on her shoulder.

"Brittany! I–It was awful!" She cried.

"What happened?" Alvin asked, helping Charlene to the couch.

"Sh.. She took her."

"What?"

"She.. She took Marley!" Brittany and Alvin widened their eyes even more.

"WHAT?!" Brittany shrieked, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I knew it! I knew we should've came back!" Alvin yelled, pulling his hair.

"A–Alvin, I.. I—"

"I knew it all along, yet you just wanted to go on a date. God dang it!" He then ran out the room, slamming the baby room door shut. Brittany was still shocked, as she started to cry.

"This all my fault!" She sobbed, putting her hands over her face. "I'm a monster!" She sat there, crying, as Charlene comforted her, patting Brittany's shoulder.

"Don't worry Brittany, I–I'm sure she's alright." Charlene assured, with a few years herself.

"How do you know?" Brittany snapped, jerking Charlene's hand off her shoulder. "you don't know what it feels like to be a mother, when your child is kidnapped!" She got up, and ran to her room, slamming the door. Charlene stared at the floor, looking down.

"You have no idea Brittany.."

**. . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry if its a bit rushed. And if you review how their feelings are all over the place, I understand. I kinda thought that, when I read over this. If you review that, it won't shock me. It won't make me cry over a bad review (Who does that anyway?)**

**I mean, if people cry over bad reviews, that's a bit weird to me. I had to comfort a few authors myself today, because they were upset about a bad review. Guys, if you feel sad about that, just think that about how to fix your story and stuff. That's what I do.**

**so now that that's cleared up, I'll ^pdate soon! :)**

**— katyperrylover36**


	10. Who do we ask for help?

**Hi everyone! Sorry if I didn't update in a while, I've been crying with tears of JOY. A lot of things happened, and I am fully proud of myself for achieving it. Enough about me, let's Start reading the chapter, shall we?**

**SHOUTOUT • TheonorxCabbie (I don't care how many times I shouted out to her, ima do it again!)**

**. . . .**

"Sh–She has auburn hair, a–and brown, hazel eyes. Her name is Marley Rose Miller," Brittany said on the phone. "Um, she was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, and purple, white flower pajama pants." A few mumbles were on a phone, which made Brittany a little mad.

"What do you mean you'll start tomorrow? You need to start _now_! I don't care how lazy you people think you are, but my daughter is out there, with some... stranger, and I think I want to know that the police will actually do the job, and don't you even think about..."

_"Mam... we'll.. do the best we can."_ The phone line went off, leaving a frustrated, yet depressed Brittany on the couch. It was still night, and Alvin was still in the baby room with the door still locked. Brittany felt horrible (for maybe the first time), especially since Marley was kidnapped.

Brittany sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "... I–I feel terrible..." She sighed, and glanced over at the window. She took a deep breath and got up, making her way towards the baby room door. She hesitated, then knocked a few times. No response was made. Knocking again, no response.

Brittany took a deep breath, and sighed. "Alvin, please let me in."

"No."

"What did I even do though? I had no idea that this would've happened." Brittany stated, looking at the door. "I really don't see how..." Before she could finish, she heard the door's lock click. The door opened, to see Alvin glaring at her.

"Go away."

Brittany looked at him. "This is my apartment, so no. And we need to talk about the situation that's going on."

"What's there to talk about? I think what happened summed up everything." He rudely snapped. Brittany glared at him, when finally sighing again.

"Look, maybe we should stop fighting, and work together. the fight we had a few days ago, was childish to argue over, and we need to settle this."

Alvin sighed. "I just... A lot has happened, and I need some time to think."

"Alvin," Brittany looked into his blue eyes. "We _need_ to talk about this."

Alvin sighed again. "Brittany, I don't want to talk right now. Just leave me alone for a while."

"But Alvin, please—"

"leave me alone."

"If you just—"

"Brittany, I said leave me alone!"

"Trust me! I know what I—"

"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR?!_" Alvin screamed, slamming the door right in her face. Brittany felt her heart stopping. Not only that, but he slammed the door on her foot. Tears came out of her eyes, as she ran into her room, and slammed the door after her. She sat on her bed, and began to let it out.

_And just to think, when things went well on the date, _Brittany sadly thought, grabbing a tissue box. They had yet another fight. Why couldn't they just talk about the situation? His daughter is gone, yet he's locking himself in a freaking baby room!

Brittany looked over, to see Marley's crib. She stared at it for over a minute, when felt a feeling in her stomach, when she realized something. Here she is, crying over a boy, when she should be looking for her baby girl. Her face turned to determined, as she grabbed her raincoat, and boots. She grabbed a picture of Marley, and headed out the apartment, determined.

_Who cares if Alvin's upset, I need to find Marley._

_I need to find her, no matter what it takes._

**. . . .**

"Excuse me, have you seen my little girl Marley with some stranger? She had on—"

"Don't care lady." Someone snarled, pushing his way towards somewhere else. Brittany made a glare at him, and mentally shot him in her mind, as she continued to ask.

"Excuse me miss," Brittany tapped on a lady's shoulder. "Have you seen this girl? Her name is Marley Rose Miller, and she's—"

"Never seen her in my life." The lady rudely told, chuckling. She walked away, as Brittany glared at her.

"Heart–less jerks." She mumbled. Brittany walked in a gas station, and found a police officer, sitting and drinking coffee.

"Finally, some good service around here." Brittany thanked, running up to them. "Excuse me sir, I don't mean to intrude, but have you..."

"Not now miss, the programs on." The Policeman told her, shushing her. Brittany widened her eyes at him. _Another_ rude police officer?

"But," Brittany started say. "This is _really_ important, and..."

The police officer snorted. "Yeah? Well, Real housewives of New Jersey is important, so go back to your business, and ask somebody else."

"Sir, My daughter Marley has gotten..."

"Lady, my show is on. Leave me alone!"

Brittany shockingly stared at the officer, and put her hand on her hips. He wants a fight? Well he's gonna get one. "How dare you say that? I've heard a couple rude people, but a police officer? That is not right, and I demand—"

"Stop talking, and let me watch my show." He snapped. That's when she lost it. She grabbed the gas station remote and turned off the TV. The officer quickly looked at her.

"Hey, what's your..." She grabbed his collar, and pulled him close to her face.

"Listen up bucko," Brittany hissed. "I want _you_ to listen carefully. _My_ daughter. She was, and still is, kidnapped, and I want at least someone to help go look out for her. I've had some serious problems lately with a boy, and I do not want to talk to him at all, but that's not the point. I've had a few heartless people not even care, and I even tried calling one of you jerks, and yet you guys don't care. So I want you to go look for clues, investigate, and do what you can. And if you don't, I swear I will sue all of you." she let go, and made a fake, sweetly smile. "Got it?"

The officer quickly nodded. "Of course. I'll get right on it. Show me to your apartment." Brittany nodded, as she smirked.

No way was she going to let this mysterious person who's been sending her notes, kidnapping her daughter Marley, and stalk her, let it get to her.

She is going to battle.

.

And _will_ win.

**. . . .**

Alvin sighed deeply, as he was on the ground, staring motionless. He is still processing what has happened so far tonight. He went on a date, got home to see a girl tied up, found out his daughter was kidnapped, and shutted Brittany out.

_Now I know how Elsa and Anna feel, _He thought, but quickly pausing. _Since when have I seen the movie Frozen?_ Alvin quickly focused back on topic, when he froze.

_"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR?!" _

Yeah, that sounded pretty harsh. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he made another sigh. Just as he thought again, his phone rang. Groaning, Alvin clicked answer, and rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" He said motionless.

_"Alvin,"_ Theodore? Why was he calling? _"You need to come to Simon's house now. It's really important."_

Alvin sighed. "Theodore, now's not a—"

_"We think we might know who took Marley." _Alvin widened his eyes, as he dropped his phone. Without thinking, he ran out the apartment, not even caring if he's gonna get soaked.

_When I find out who this person is, _He thought. _That person will end up dead when I find them._

**. . . .**

**So we finally might get to know who this "Mysterious Person" is! Can't wait huh? Sorry if it's rushed, and yadda yadda. And sorry if its short! I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**ill update soon!**

**— katyperrylover36**


End file.
